Past Mistakes, Present Decisions
by wind-sorceress86
Summary: Chapter 13 is finally up. The battle has taken it's toll on everyone, but the fighting isn't over with yet.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye to All

**Chapter 1: Goodbye to All**

Kagome had followed Inu-Yasha all over feudal Japan for the past three years, and she was tired of being pushed aside for Kikyou. Every time Kikyou appeared, Inu-Yasha would forget about Kagome, and remember his feelings for Kikyou. It had been that way for too long, and Kagome had enough. She couldn't stay with Inu-Yasha any more. She loved him so much, but he still loved Kikyou. "Where are you going?" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome as she threw her things into her bag.

"Home." was all she would say.

"Why are you going home?"

"Inu-Yasha, I can't help you look for Jewel Shards any more." Kagome told him.

"But why?"

"I can't be around you any more. I love you so much, but you still only care about Kikyou. I had accepted that you loved Kikyou and not me, and I thought I could stay with you knowing that, but I can't. It's too hard." Kagome told him as she picked up her bag.

"Kagome... wait!" Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm, but didn't turn her to face him.

"Let go Inu-Yasha. I can't live like this any more." Kagome's tears streamed down her face.

"Kagome... I don't care about Kikyou any more! She's changed, she's cold and unforgiving, but your kind hearted and... and... I love you!" Inu-Yasha released her arm when she didn't answer.

"Do you truly love me, or are you just saying that so I'll stay?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome... I really do love you." Inu-Yasha lowered him head.

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome smiled as she turned to face him. "I love you too." Kagome threw herself into his arms, never wanting him to let her go.

Nine months later Kagome gave birth to Inu-Yasha child, a girl they named Iyasu. She had light blue hair and golden eyes. Atop her head sat two small white dog ears. But there was something special about Iyasu, and it could be seen when looking at her face, because in the middle of her forehead was a crescent moon, like that of Sesshomaru's, except Iyasu's was blue. "Ye child will be something special. She should be sent away to train to be a miko. She has strong spiritual powers." Kaede told Kagome one morning, when Iyasu was six years old.

"Kaede, I will not send my daughter away." Kagome told her as she picked some more herbs.

"Kagome, Iyasu is not safe here, or should I say, we are not safe with her here." Kaede said.

"What do you mean?"

"Iyasu will be developing her demonic powers soon, but there is no one to teach her how to control them. Iyasu could very well kill us all, and not mean to." Kaede told. Kagome didn't know what to say. Was what Kaede said true? Could Iyasu's powers really become that strong? "It be best if ye send thee child away soon, before she becomes too attached to ye." Kaede said as she picked up her basket and walked away. Kagome thought about what Kaede said the whole way back to the village. She couldn't decided anything until she talked to Inu-Yasha, so she had time to think about it, since Inu-Yasha was gone with Miroku and Kouga hunting down Naraku. Sango would have gone with them, but she didn't want to leave her children alone without both of their parents. Miroku and Sango had two children together, Kibou, a son, and Yume, and girl. Kibou was six years old with short brown hair, and brown eyes. Yume was four years old with long, brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hello Kagome. Did you find all the herbs you needed?" Sango greeted her as she walked into the hut.

"Hello Sango. I found most of them. Where is Iyasu?" Kagome asked her as she sat her basket down on the table.

"Outside playing with Ayame and her cubs." Sango answered Kagome. Ayame was now Kouga's mate and they had three cubs. Sentaku, a boy, Sumire, a girl, and Kyou, another boy. The two oldest had light brown hair, and bluish grey eyes, while Kyou had dark brown hair and aqua green eyes. Sentaku was chosen to rule the demon tribe once his father was gone, but Kyou was his parent's favorite. Kyou was strong and much like his father, which made him the favorite, but no one could tell, because Kouga and Ayame treated all their cubs the same.

"Come get me if you can!" Kyou yelled to Iyasu. Despite the fact that Kyou didn't have jewel shards in his legs like his father, he was still faster than his father. The only person that could ever catch Kyou was Iyasu. All the cubs began to chase after their brother, but were soon pasted by Iyasu. Ayame sat under a tree, with Yume, watching the children chase her son.

"I knew they couldn't catch me." Kyou laughed as he watched from a distance as the other children gave up.

"Did you forget about me?" Iyasu asked Kyou as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"How did you catch up to me?" Kyou asked her.

"I'm faster than you." Iyasu laughed. Then she heard her mother yelling for her. "We better get back home." Iyasu said. But before she could leap from the branch they were standing on, Kyou kissed her. "What's wrong with you?!" Iyasu hit him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I saw my dad do that to my mom, and he told me it was cause he liked her, so I kissed you! But I won't do it again if you're going to attack like that!" Kyou yelled up to her.

"You better not!" Iyasu yelled.

"Bye Ayame!" Iyasu yelled to her as she and her cubs left for the wolf den. "Mom, when is daddy coming home?" Iyasu asked her mother as she walked back inside.

"I don't know." Kagome said as she took her daughter's hand and began to walk back to her hut.

"Will he be back before the baby's born?" Iyasu asked her mother.

"I hope so." Kagome told her as she rubbed her belly. She was now seven months pregnant, and left without a mate. Inu-Yasha had left before Kagome even knew she was pregnant.

That night Kagome lay in bed awake. She had so many things on her mind. What if what Kaede said was true? Could Iyasu really kill the one's she loved without wanting to? Should Kagome really sent Iyasu away to train to become a miko? She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she heard screaming coming from the village. "Iyasu!" Kagome jumped up from her bed and ran to Iyasu's room. Her bed was empty. "Where is she?"

"A demon child!" a villager screamed as something came charging and him.

"Get down!" Kagome yelled as she shot an arrow at the demon child. She couldn't see the face as the child fell to the ground, then stood up and took off. Kagome shot another arrow in the child's direction, not meaning to hurt it, only to stop it. "Did I hit it?" Kagome asked as the child disappeared into the forest.

A few minutes later Iyasu stumbled from the forest, an arrow in her right arm. "Mommy." Iyasu said as she fainted. Kagome ran to her side, and when she saw the arrow, she knew that Iyasu was the one that attacked the village.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome's face was stained with tears as Sango wrapped Iyasu's arm.

"Ye should send her away. She should train to become a miko, then she could control her powers." Kaede told Kagome.

"Enough!" Kagome yelled. "I don't want to hear anymore about sending Iyasu away!" Kagome yelled.

"Then I will leave." Kaede said as she stood up and walked out.

"Kagome, you don't really believe that Iyasu attacked the village, do you?" Sango asked her when she came from Iyasu's room.

"I don't know. But I have to do something. There is a lot to make me believe she is the one that attacked the village. I shot the child in the right arm, where Iyasu's arrow was. What am I to believe?" Kagome asked Sango.

Meanwhile, Iyasu was standing against her wall, listening to everything her mother was saying. Iyasu decided right there and then that she had to leave. If her mother believed she was a killer, then she wasn't going to stay with her any more. That night, Iyasu packed her bag and left her home, never to return again.

When Kagome found that Iyasu was missing she and Ayame searched everywhere for her, but she was not to be found. Kagome was beside herself with grief. She grew sick, and nearly lost her child. Iyasu had been gone for months when Inu-Yasha finally returned home. Unfortunately, he came home to his mate and son, but not his daughter. Kagome and Inu-Yasha named their son Ketsuzen, and he had white hair, black dog ears, and hazel eyes. Kagome and Inu-Yasha kept looking for Iyasu for three more years, but nothing was ever found of her.


	2. Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

Okay, I forgot to do this for the first chapter, which I always do, so here it is...

I don't own Inu-Yasha, I wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy the story anyways.

**Chapter 2: Ten Years Later**

Ten years passed by and Iyasu still had not returned home. Kagome and Inu-Yasha gave up looking for her after three years, and now spent all of their time protecting Ketsuzen. Sango's children grew and Kibou had grown into a strong young man of seventeen. Yume had also grown and was becoming a better demon exterminator than her mother. Ayame and Kouga still came around, but not as often. "Mom!" Ketsuzen yelled for his mother as he ran from the forest.

"What is it, Ket?" Kagome asked her son as she and Inu-Yasha ran from their hut. Again Kagome was pregnant with a third child, hopefully a girl.

"Some strange women demon is trying to attack me!" Ketsuzen ran to his mother and threw himself into her arms for protection.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this." Inu-Yasha pulled out Tessaiga and waited for the demon to appear. When it finally did, Inu-Yasha was surprised.

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked when he didn't attack the demon woman.

"It's... Iyasu." Inu-Yasha dropped the Tessaiga and took a few steps forward, towards his daughter.

"I am not your daughter!" Iyasu yelled to him. Kagome almost died when Iyasu yelled that.

"Of course you're my daughter! Where do you think you got those ears from?!" Inu-Yasha yelled back.

"I don't care what I look like; you gave me up as your daughter long ago." Iyasu told him.

"We never gave you up! You ran away from home ten years ago." Kagome told her.

"He left me, and you wanted to send me away. You didn't want me, so I left." Iyasu lowered her head. "No one wanted me." a small smirk appeared on her face. "I guess because I'm a half demon people thought I was no good." Iyasu said.

"Iyasu, you're special. I knew that ten years ago. I wanted to send you away to help you, not because I didn't want you." Kagome tried to tell her daughter.

"You wanted to send me away because you thought I attacked the village!" Iyasu screamed at her mother. "But I didn't attack the village! Thanks for trusting your own daughter." Iyasu said as she turned to leave.

"Wait! What about the arrow you had in your arm? That was the same place I hit the child that attacked the village." Kagome told her.

"I was hit with that arrow as I was coming into the village."

"What were you doing in that part of the forest so late at night?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"Now you wanted to be the concern parents? Well it's too late for that. I'm leaving." Iyasu said as she turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears. What was she going to do?

Elsewhere Kyou was making his way to Kagome and Inu-Yasha's hut. Every few months he would go out looking for Iyasu, and then visit her parents' hut to tell them of the news. He would hear all kinds of stories about a half demon girl that would save many lives and then leave with no reward. Hearing these stories kept hope alive that Iyasu would return home one day. On his way to Kagome's hut, Kyou past by a young girl, wearing a demon exterminator's outfit, but was a demon. "Why would a demon dress in demon exterminator's clothing?" Kyou asked himself. He thought this interesting, so he decided to chase after this girl. But to his surprise, the girl was too fast for him. "Can it be?" Kyou thought to himself as he finally caught up to the girl. "Wait!" he yelled to her.

"What do you want?" Iyasu stopped on a tree branch and asked him.

"Is it really you?" Kyou jumped over to the same branch.

"Who are you?" Iyasu asked him. Without saying a word, Kyou bent down to her and kissed her softly. "Kyou, you pervert!" without thinking Iyasu smacked him across the face and knocked him to the ground.

"I don't believe it." was all Kyou said as he looked up in the tree at his lost love.

"Kouga, have you seen Kyou? He was supposed to be home today, but he hasn't come home." Ayame said as she walked into the cave.

"No. Where's the other cubs?" he asked.

"We're not cubs!" Sumire said as she came into the cave, followed by her brother, Sentaku.

"Sumire, have you seen Kyou?" Ayame asked her daughter.

"No. I smelt him earlier today, but now his scent is gone." Sumire answered.

Iyasu didn't know what to say to Kyou. She remembered being younger and playing with him and the other cubs, but now, she didn't know what to do. Kyou sat at the bottom of the tree, watching Iyasu sitting on a branch. "Why did you leave?" finally he asked her.

"I wanted to." she answered him.

"If I left every time I wanted too..." Kyou began to tell her.

"What?" Iyasu shot him a look of pure anger.

"Iyasu, we have responsibilities, our families need us. We can't just leave our families because we want to." Kyou told her. She didn't know what to say to him. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she hadn't left. "But that's in the past, now you're home and I'm sure your parents will be glad to see you again." Kyou told her.

"Yeah, sure." Iyasu looked down at the ground.

"Have you already seen them?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go back!" Iyasu screamed at him.

"Iyasu... why?" he asked.

"They hate me! My father left me and my mother wanted to send me away." Iyasu told him. After a few minutes of silence, Kyou finally spoke.

"Why don't you come back with me?" he asked her.

"You want me to go back to the wolf den with you?"

"If you want to." Kyou's face turned red and he turned away.

"I would love you come with you." Iyasu told him. Kyou turned back to her and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf Den and the New Lea...

Okay, Kawaii Rin, I'm sorry I didn't respond to your review in the second chapter. I didn't know there even was a review. Don't worry; I'm working on more chapters now, so I hope you enjoy them.

Sessy's girlfriend, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter as much.

**Chapter 3: The Wolf Den and the New Leader**

Iyasu followed Kyou back to the wolf den, not knowing what to expect from his parents. Just before they reached the path to the waterfall that the den was under, they were stopped by Sentaku and Sumire. "Kyou!" his sister jumped onto his back and knocked him to the ground. "Where have you been?" she asked him as he got up.

"Looking for her." Kyou said as he pointed at Iyasu.

"Is it really you?" Sumire looked at her.

"You look so different." Iyasu told her.

"Well, I have grown up." she told her.

"We all have." Sentaku said as he walked up to them. "We better get back to the den. Darkness will fall soon." Sentaku told them.

"Come on, Iyasu." Kyou took her hand and led her to the den.

When they entered the den, Ayame ran to her son. "Kyou! Where have you been? You usually come home in the morning." she told him.

"Sorry, I ran into someone." Kyou said as he pulled Iyasu next to him.

"Iyasu!" Ayame couldn't believe it. "Where have you been? Have you seen your parents yet? Are you going to stay?" Ayame wouldn't stop asking her questions.

"Iyasu has seen her parents, but she didn't want to stay with them. If it's okay with you guys, then she's going to stay here for awhile." Kyou told his mother.

"She belongs with her family." Kouga stepped forward.

"But she doesn't want to stay with them" Kyou protested.

"Sentaku." Kouga called for his oldest son.

"Yes father?"

"When I'm gone, you'll be the leader of the wolf demon tribe. You decide if Iyasu can stay." Kouga told him.

"I don't see a problem with her staying here." Sentaku told them.

"Great. Come with me." Kyou pulled Iyasu over to another part of the den. "You can sleep here, with me." he told her.

Iyasu spent the next few weeks at the wolf den with Kyou. Over that time they began to fall in love and one night, something happened. Kyou woke Iyasu up and led her out of the cave over to the lake that was at the end of the mountain. No one was around when Kyou finally told Iyasu how much he loved her. "Kyou... I don't know what to say." Iyasu turned and looked into her reflection. Kyou came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist.

"Say you love me too." he told her. Iyasu turned to face him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." Iyasu whispered in his ear. That night, right there are by the lake, Kyou and Iyasu made love. What they didn't know at the time was that something horrible was about to happen and it would cause heart ache every where.

A few nights later Iyasu was having trouble sleeping. She stood up and walked out of the den. Sentaku awoke as she was walking out and decided to follow her. Iyasu stepped out from under the waterfall and walked to the end of the small river met with a lake. She sat down on the edge of the lake and peered into the water. "What are you doing out here?" Sentaku asked her as he approached her.

"I couldn't sleep." she told him as she stood up.

"You should get back to the den. It's not safe out here at night." he told her. As Iyasu began to head back to the den, a young woman demon, about Iyasu's age, appeared in front of them. "Who are you?" Sentaku asked her.

"No one that you should concern yourself with." she answered. The woman wore a red kimono, and had red eyes, blond hair, and sharp claws.

"Get out of here." Sentaku told Iyasu.

"But why?" she asked, just before the woman sent beams of energy shooting at her. Sentaku pushed Iyasu out of the way, but was hit by one of them. "Sentaku!" Iyasu's screams were heard by the wolf demons, and they all jumped up and ran to her.

"Iyasu? What happened?" Sumire was the first one to reach the lake.

"She killed Sentaku." Iyasu told her.

"Sentaku!" Ayame ran to her son's side, but he was already dead. "Kouga!" Ayame screamed to her mate when she saw Sentaku's body.

"Iyasu!" Kyou wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?"

"There was a woman in a red kimono. She attacked me, but Sentaku saved me. He was hit by an energy blast, and now he's dead." Iyasu began to cry. Kyou just held her close to him. Ayame sat next to Sentaku's body screaming for her dead son.

The next day Sentaku's body was burned. Ayame cried the whole time, while Kouga was silent. After that was done, Kouga took Kyou aside to talk to him. "Now that Sentaku is dead, you will become the leader of the wolf tribe." Kouga told him.

"Me?"

"You are now my only son." Kouga turned away from him and began to head back to the den. Kyou stayed, to think. He had a lot on his mind.

After a few minutes, Iyasu came up to him. "Kyou?" she reached for him, but he moved away from her. "Kyou, what is it? What did your father say?" she asked.

"Maybe you should go home to your parents." he told her.

"You don't want me here any more?" she asked.

"No, go home. You belong with them." Kyou said as he looked away from her. Iyasu had never cried in front of anyone before, and she wasn't about to start now. She turned and began to run from Kyou and the den. Iyasu didn't want to be near him anymore.

Iyasu was so upset that she wasn't watching where she was running to and ran right into something. "Oww." she said as she rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" a hand reached down to her and helped her up.

"I'm fine." Iyasu said as she brushed herself off.

"What is your name?" the handsome young man asked her. He looked just like Miroku, only he wore exterminator clothing, just like Iyasu.

"My name is Iyasu." she was beginning to feel better.

"Well, my name is Kibou." he told her.

"That name sounds familiar." Iyasu said to herself. As she sat thinking about where she had heard that name from she noticed Kibou staring at her. "What?" she asked him.

"You are so beautiful. Will you bare my children?" he asked her. WHAM! Iyasu hit Kibou hard, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What's with you?" a young woman asked Kibou as she walked up to them.

"Hello, Yume. This young woman ran into me and I was just helping her." he told his sister.

"You will have to forgive my big brother. He gets it from our father." Yume apologized to Iyasu.

"It's okay." Iyasu said as she sat down on a rock.

"Who does she remind you of?" Yume asked her brother.

"Inu-Yasha." Kibou answered.

"Do you know him?" Iyasu jumped up and asked them.

"He is a friend of our parents." Yume told her.

"Would you like for us to take you to him?" Kibou asked as he cuddled up close to her.

"Kibou!" Yume hit her brother in the head with a rock. "Would you like to meet Inu-Yasha?" Yume asked.

"Yes. Take me to Inu-Yasha." Iyasu asked her.


	4. Chapter 4: A Messenger from Sesshomaru

Okay, this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to get it done. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Enjoy it just the same.

**Chapter 4: A Messenger from Sesshomaru**

Kibou and Yume had been away from home for two years, on their own journey. They grew up listening to the stories their parents told, and, as expected, when they turned seventeen and fifteen. Sango and Miroku had another daughter, Ivory, and another child on the way. Ivory was four years old and looked just like her mother. She missed her big brother and sister so much, she could barely remember then anymore. "Kibou! Yume!" Ivory ran to her brother and sister as they appeared at the edge of the forest. Sango heard her small child's screams and ran outside to see if it was true. Miroku was already outside with Ivory when the appeared.

"Yume, Kibou." Sango couldn't believe it. "Is that...?" Sango thought to herself when she saw Iyasu.

"Mother, father, Ivory. We missed you so much." Yume picked up her little sister.

"Did you bring me something?" Ivory asked her.

"Of course we did. Kibou has it." Yume said as she sat her little sister down. Ivory ran over to her brother as Iyasu stepped forward.

"Iyasu! I don't believe it." Miroku was shocked.

"So you do remember me. Your children don't, but you still do. Where are my parents?" she asked.

"You know her?" Yume asked her parents.

"She is Kagome and Inu-Yasha's daughter." Sango told Yume.

"You...?" Yume was confused by this. Inu-Yasha and Kagome didn't have a daughter, only Ketsuzen.

"Sango, what is all the yelling about?" Kagome asked as she and Ketsuzen walked up to the group. "Iyasu?" Kagome almost fainted.

"Mother... I'm so sorry!" Iyasu threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Iyasu, I'm so glad you came back. Please don't leave me again." Kagome begged her daughter.

"I promise." Iyasu cried.

Iyasu stayed with her parents for the next few weeks, until she found out that she was pregnant. "I have to tell Kyou." she told herself, but she didn't know how. Kibou sent her away when his brother was killed. "Does he blame me for Sentaku's death?" Iyasu thought to herself.

"Iyasu, what's wrong?" Ketsuzen asked his sister.

"Nothing. Where is mother?" she asked.

"Inside. Her and Sango are talking. Mom thinks she's going to give birth in only a few days." Ketsuzen told her.

"I have to go. I will be back in a few hours, maybe longer." Iyasu told Ketsuzen as she stood up and left.

"Bye Iyasu! Don't forget to come back!" he added as he waved.

"But Kouga..." a wolf demon tried to tell him something, but he wouldn't listen.

"Shut up! I said we're attacking here and that's what were going to do!" he yelled.

"Kouga... that's the south lands. You can't attack there." Ayame told him.

"And why not?"

"My sister mate is the lord of the south lands." Ayame answered.

"That's where the demon that killed our son came from. I don't care who the lord is, where going there to look for that demon." Kouga told Ayame.

"You don't even know what the demon looks like." she said.

"But I know who does." Sumire stepped forward.

"You can't use Iyasu to get your revenge." Ayame told her daughter.

"Yes she can." Iyasu said as she stepped into the cave.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." Kyou grabbed Iyasu's arm and pulled her out of the cave.

Once outside Kyou and Iyasu were free to talk. "Why did you come here?" Kyou asked her.

"Do you blame me for Sentaku's death?" she asked him.

"Of course not."

"Then why did you force me to leave?"

"Because I knew my family would use you to get revenge. You're the only one that knows what she looks like." Kyou told her.

"I want to help."

"Why?"

"Because Sentaku was family, or would have been." Iyasu's face turned red and she turned away.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant, with your child." she told him.

Back at Inu-Yasha's hut and small demon paid them a visit. "What the hell do you want?" he asked as he picked up the small demon.

"Release me!" the small demon yelled.

"Not until you tell me what you want." Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Fine. Lord Sesshomaru has sent me here to gather you and your mate. He insist you come to his castle immediately." the small demon told him. Inu-Yasha dropped the little demon and began to walk away. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Are you coming?"

"Why should I?"

"It involves your mother." the small demon told him.

"What did you say?"

"Your mother. She left something for you when she died. Lord Sesshomaru has it." the demon said.

"Inu-Yasha, I think we should go." Kagome told him.


	5. Chapter 5: Izayoi's Secret

I hope you like this chapter. It's mostly a flashback of Izayoi. Just so you know, in case you don't, Izayoi is Inu-Yasha's mother. I had to change some things in this chapter because I ran into problems with the next chapter.

**Chapter 5: Izayoi's Secret**

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inu-Yasha asked as he walked into his brother's castle.

"Hello, Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru turned to his brother.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?"

"Your mother had left something for you. I did not know about it until just a few days ago." Sesshomaru began to tell him the story.

Flashback

"Mother?" Izayoi called out to her mother, but there was no answer. "Where has everyone gone to?" she wondered. Just then she heard a loud noise from outside her home. "Mother?" Izayoi screamed. She ran out of her home and saw a huge demon devouring her mother. "Mother!" Izayoi screamed for her mother's life, but it was too late. Her scream attracted the demon and it began to run at her. "Ahhh!" Izayoi screamed. She thought she was going to die, until she felt someone pick her up. When she opened her eyes she saw a wolf demon carrying her. "Who are you? Release me." she asked him as he carried her threw a forest.

"Would you rather I leave you here?" he asked.

"No." Izayoi answered.

When they finally stopped, and he sat her down, Izayoi looked at him again. This time she could see his dark brown hair, and green eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the son of the wolf demon tribe. My name is Aki." he told her.

"Aki, why did you save me?" she asked him.

"Would you rather I have left you behind?"

"No. My family is dead. I saw that demon devourer my mother." Izayoi turned away from him as she began to cry.

"Please do not cry. You can come with me. I will keep you safe." Aki told her.

"Where?"

"To the north, where the wolf demon tribe lives. My father is the leader of the wolf demon tribe." he told her.

"Will it be alright if I come with you?" she asked.

"It will be alright if I say it is alright."

Aki took Izayoi back to his home, but his father hated her from the beginning. He thought her kind untrustworthy and could unable to care for his son.

Over the next few months, Izayoi grew to love Aki, and soon they became mates. Nine months later Izayoi gave birth to a girl, Megami. She had dark hair, and blue eyes. She looked like a regular demon, but did not have the strength of a demon. Only a few weeks past before Aki was killed in a battle. Izayoi was beside herself with grief. "Has she eaten?" the wolf demon tribe leader asked a young healer.

"No, my lord. She still has not eaten. The loss of your son has effected us all, Izayoi most of all." she answered.

"What of the child?"

"Megami is becoming weaker. If she stays near her mother then she will surly die." the healer told him.

"I will not give up my granddaughter, and Izayoi does not seem to want her. Therefore Izayoi must leave." the lord demanded. "I will send three servants with her and she will be sent back to where she came from." he ordered.

"We will go with her, my lord." one servant volunteered.

"Thank you. You will leave tonight." he said.

That night, three servants left with Izayoi. She didn't fight them, or refuse to go without Megami. She loved her daughter, but she knew that Megami belonged with her kind, so she left her. Three years later Izayoi met Inu-Yasha's father, and after a few months, Inu-Yasha was born. Izayoi, regretting leaving Megami behind, kept Inu-Yasha by her side at all times. She never spoke of Aki or Megami to anyone the rest of her life. Before she died, she left a message for Inu-Yasha. He was to get the message after he had his own child.

End of Flashback

"I did not find the message until just a few days ago. I thought that you should know, so I sent for you and your mate." Sesshomaru told Inu-Yasha as he handed him the message. Inu-Yasha opened the fragile paper, it read as followed:

_Inu-Yasha, my son. I never told your father about this but, you _

_have a sister. She might still be alive, so I wish for you to find _

_her. I know that this must be hard for you, but you have to find_

_your sister. It is my last wish that my two children are reunited._

_Please forgive me for not telling you sooner. Please find your_

_sister. I will always love you, my son._

Inu-Yasha couldn't let go of the paper. He regretted that his sister was dead now. Half demons don't live as long as a full blooded demon, so she was probably dead. "Oh, Inu-Yasha." Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha placed his hand over hers.

"Maybe we should look for Megami and see if she had any children. She might still be alive, or might have children that are alive." Kagome told him.

"Megami is still alive. Her grandfather had a necklace created that allows her to live as long as a full blooded demon would." Sesshomaru told him.

"So she's alive?" Inu-Yasha was so happy to hear that.


	6. Chapter 6: Megami

I don't own Inu-Yasha, it sucks, but its true. Read it anyway, it's interesting.

Chapter 6: Megami

Iyasu and the others prepared themselves to go looking for the youkai that had killed Sentaku. Kyou was against taking Iyasu with them, because she was with child, but Iyasu insisted she go with them. "I am the only one that knows what she looks like. I have to go." she told him.

"I will ask you once more, please do not go." Kyou asked her again.

"I am going." Iyasu said once more.

"Fine then." he turned and walked away.

Elsewhere Inu-Yasha and Kagome were heading to the north. He wanted to find his sister as soon as possible. "You should have stayed at the village." Inu-Yasha told Kagome.

"Don't worry. If I change my mind and decide to go back to the village then I have Kirara here." Kagome said as Kirara jumped up onto her shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Inu-Yasha said as they continued to walk. He had a lot on his mind. He wondered what his sister would be like and if she would like him.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome tried to get his attention before he walked into the tree. WHAM! "Are you alright?" Kagome ran to his side as he sat up.

"What happened?"

"You ran into a tree. What were you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Megami. Do you think she'll like me?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"I'm sure she will." Kagome told Inu-Yasha.

"Where is Megami?" a young wolf youkai asked another wolf youkai.

"I don't know where she went. She left earlier. She said she had something to do." the other answered.

Megami ran threw the same forest Inu-Yasha and Kagome were walking threw. "I know I smell her. Even after fifty years, I can still remember what she smells like." Megami said to herself as she leapt from tree to tree. "I'm almost there." Megami said as she came closer to the smell. But when she finally met up with the source of the scent, she was surprised. "Who are you?" Megami asked as she stood on a tree branch above Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Inu-Yasha. We are looking for a wolf youkai named Megami. Do you know her?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you looking for Megami?" Megami asked as she sat down on the branch.

"We know her mother." Inu-Yasha said.

"Really? Tell me something... why do you smell like my mother?" Megami asked Inu-Yasha.

"Megami?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"Who are you?"

"Inu-Yasha is your brother. Izayoi is his mother too." Kagome told her.

"I don't believe you." Megami jumped down from the tree branch she was sitting on.

"It's true." Kagome said.

"I don't believe it. Do you know why she left me?" Megami asked Inu-Yasha.

"Your grandfather sent her away. He thought it would be best for you and her."

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I just found out about you a few days ago."

"Where is our mother?" she asked.

"Mother died over fifty years ago." Inu-Yasha told her.

"It's almost dark. You should come back with me." Megami began to lead them back to the castle she lived in with her grandfather and the other members of the wolf youkai tribe.

"Megami, why have you brought this hanyou and human back with you?" a wolf youkai asked her.

"This is my brother and his mate. Leave them be or I will deal with you myself." Megami warned. Everyone backed away from them. "You may stay with me at the castle with me. I want you to meet my grandfather." Megami told Inu-Yasha. She usually did trust anyone, but she just had a feeling that this hanyou and human could be trusted.

"Megami who is this? Why are they here?" her grandfather yelled as she, Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked into the castle.

"You lied to me, grandfather." Megami said to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me my mother was dead!"

"Izayoi is dead."

"Now she is, but you told me she died sixty-eight years ago." Megami yelled at her grandfather. "Why did you lie? Why did you tell me that my mother was dead?" Megami asked him again.

"She was very depressed after your father's death. She was making you sick; I had to send her away for your own health. I only did it to protect you." he told her. Megami turned away from her grandfather. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm leaving. I can't be here any more." she told him.

"Guards, stop her!" he yelled to the guards. They stood in front of the door so that Megami, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome were trapped.

"Let us go!" Megami yelled to her grandfather.

"I cannot release you from my hold. You are far too powerful and I need you to stay here." he said.

"If you're not going to let us go then I guess I'll have to force my way free." Inu-Yasha said as he unsheathed the Tetsaiga.

"Kirara!" Kagome yelled to the cat demon as she transformed. Kagome jumped on Kirara's back and flew out threw a high window.

"Forget her! Capture the hanyou!" the wolf youkai leader demanded. In seconds Inu-Yasha and Megami were surrounded by twenty wolf youkai.

"How good of a fighter are you?" Megami asked Inu-Yasha as she turned so that they were standing back to back.

"I can take care of myself, can you?" he asked.

"Just watch." Megami said as she charged at a ground of wolf youkai. Inu-Yasha used Tetsaiga to slice threw about five wolf youkai while Megami used her daggers to fight off three. In moments the wolf youkai were all laying on the ground.

"Well, you are more of a challenge then I had originally thought." Megami's grandfather said as he stepped down from his platform. "Megami, stay here or I will kill your friends." he said.

"He's not my friend, he's my brother." Megami said.

"How can that be?" he asked Inu-Yasha.

"Izayoi was my mother."

"I knew she would only mate with a demon so she could have a strong child." he told Inu-Yasha. Hearing this only angered Inu-Yasha more. How dare he say such a thing about his mother? His mother wasn't like that; she really did love his father. "Megami, your mother never loved your father and she never wanted you. You are female, and she knew that a son would be powerful. When your father died she was upset because she knew that she would never have a son. I sent her away because she wanted to kill you." he told Megami.

"That's a lie. My mother would never use anyone so that she could have a powerful child!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Megami, don't believe anything he says. Our mother wasn't like that." Inu-Yasha told his sister.

"I don't know who to believe." Megami was so confused.

"Megami, trust me. I have raised you since you were only a few years old. You just met him today. You have to trust me." her grandfather said.

Elsewhere Iyasu and the other members of the wolf demon tribe were searching for the demon that killed Sentaku. "I can smell her." Iyasu told Kouga.

"Which way?" he asked.

"In that castle." Iyasu said pointing to the same castle her brother was in at that very moment.

"Everyone spread out. I won't let her get away." Kouga ordered. Everyone did as he said. Sumire lead some of the wolf youkai off to the left side, while Ayame took some to the right. Kyou lead some to the back of the castle, while Iyasu went with Kouga threw the front. As Kouga approached the front of the castle he recognized it. "Are you sure the scent is coming from in here?" he asked Iyasu.

"Yes, why?"

"This is the castle of the wolf demon tribe of the north." Kouga said.

"This is where the scent is coming from." Iyasu said again. Kouga nodded and slowly began to open the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Castle, Out of the ...

Sessy'sgirlfriend: I would love to tell you what you want to know, but then the surprise would be ruined.

Same as always, I don't own Inu-Yasha, but read my story anyway!

Also, I noticed that I made a slight mistake in the last chapter, at the end. Iyasu's brother isn't inside the castle, her father is. I would go and fix it, but I'm way too lazy.

**Chapter 7: Into the Castle, Out of the Dark**

Kouga slowly walked into the castle, followed by Iyasu and other wolf youkai. "Iyasu?" Inu-Yasha said as he turned and saw her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dad?" Iyasu was shocked. Her father hated Kouga, could he have been part of Sentaku's death?

"Kouga? What are you doing here?" the wolf youkai leader asked.

"Iyasu, where is she?" Kouga asked.

"Her." Iyasu said pointing to Megami.

"So you're the one that killed my son. I won't let you live!" Kouga said as he charged at Megami.

"Oh no you don't!" Inu-Yasha said as he stepped between them.

"Get out of my way, dog face." Kouga warned him.

"You're not hurting my sister." Inu-Yasha said as he pushed Kouga back.

"Your sister?" Iyasu was confused. She was always told that Inu-Yasha's only sibling was Sesshomaru.

"Inu-Yasha, she killed my son!" Kouga told him as Kyou and the others finally made their way inside.

"I don't even know who you are! How could I have killed your son?" Megami asked.

"Iyasu saw you kill him." Kouga told her.

"Iyasu... did you really see Megami kill Sentaku?" Inu-Yasha asked his daughter.

"If she is Megami, then yes."

"Are you positive?" he asked again. Iyasu began to doubt herself. Her father really seemed to trust this Megami woman. Perhaps it wasn't her, maybe it was someone else. Kouga heard Iyasu's words and charged at Megami again.

"Wait!" Iyasu screamed.

"What?" Kouga stopped his charge and turned to Iyasu.

"I don't know if she is the one that killed Sentaku." Iyasu told him.

"What do you mean?" Kyou asked as he ran up to her.

"She looks like the woman that killed Sentaku, but her scent... its different." she told him.

"If she isn't the one, then who?" Kyou asked.

"Guess I have been discovered. Perhaps it is time I leave." a shape shifting youkai said as she stood up from the window sill she was sitting on. She had long, blue hair, and green, glowing eyes. She wore a blue and green kimono and carried a golden staff adorned with blue and green gems. "Naraku will not be happy about this." she said as a puff of blue smoke surrounded her and she disappeared.

"The scent... it's gone." Iyasu said.

"Then it could have been Megami, she's still here." Inu-Yasha told Kouga.

"I will not let the killer of my eldest son get away." Kouga stepped towards Megami.

"But Megami isn't the one responsible." Inu-Yasha stepped in front of him.

"Your daughter said she was the one."

"But then she said Megami isn't the one."

"Inu-Yasha, get out of my way or you will die too." Kouga warned.

"I won't let you kill my sister."

"Enough!" finally the wolf youkai leader spoke. "Megami did not kill your son." he said.

"How do you know that?" Kouga asked.

"Because I am the one that killed him." he answered.

"What?!?" Kouga couldn't believe it.

"Why did you kill my son?" Ayame asked him.

"Members of my tribe were beginning to leave to join Kouga. I couldn't have all my wolf youkai joining Kouga, I would then become weak. I had your son killed so that your line would end at you. You youngest son should have been killed too but I don't know why he is still alive." he told them.

"This was all about power?" Ayame asked.

"Of course. It is always about power, why do you think I allowed Megami to live so long?" he replied.

"I should kill you!" Megami began towards him but was stopped by a golden spear covered in green and blue gems. "Who?" Megami looked up and saw that same demon standing atop a statue.

"Who is she?" Kouga asked.

"I know her! She's the one that killed Sentaku!" Iyasu told Kyou.

"That's right. I am the one that killed your son, Kouga."

"But how? She doesn't look like Megami." Inu-Yasha asked.

"I am a shape shifting demon. I was created by Naraku to kill you all." she said. "My name is Kaminari. I am the last of Naraku's creations." she told them.

"If you're one of Naraku's creations then why don't you smell like him?" Kouga asked.

"I said I was one of his creations, not one of his incarnations." Kaminari answered him.

"Then what are you?" Ayame asked.

"Enough! Kaminari, kill them, but leave Megami alive." the leader commanded.

"Get one thing straight old man, I work for Naraku, not you. But I will kill them because that is what Naraku wants." Kaminari told him. Kaminari picked up her staff and prepared to fight Inu-Yasha and the others.

"Kagome!" Kibou yelled to her as she and Kirara appeared in the sky. Sango, Ketsuzen and Yume ran out of the hut.

"Mom!" Ketsuzen ran to his mother as soon as Kirara landed.

"Sango, Inu-Yasha is in trouble. We have to help him." Kagome told Sango as she helped her down from Kirara.

"Yume, Kibou, grab your weapons." Sango told her children. "Where is he?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Kirara knows." Kagome said, just before she collapsed.

"Kagome!" Sango ran to her friend's side. "Yume, Kibou, take Kirara to Inu-Yasha and bring him back here. You have to hurry. Kagome is having the baby." Sango told them. Yume and Kibou quickly jumped onto Kirara and took off.

"What can I do?" Ketsuzen asked Sango.

"Dad!" Iyasu screamed as her father flew into a wall.

"Your father is far too weak to fight me." Kaminari laughed.

"Dad, are you alright?" Iyasu ran to Inu-Yasha's side.

"Iyasu, get back." he said as he pushed her away.

"But..." Iyasu tried to run to him but Kyou grabbed her arm.

"Iyasu, you have to stay back. Inu-Yasha can take care of himself." Kyou told her.

"Inu-Yasha, you will never be able to defeat me." Kaminari laughed as Inu-Yasha swung his sword at her and she dodged it.

"Not alone, but I can help!" Megami yelled as she pulled out her katana and sliced at Kaminari.

"That's what you think!" Kaminari pounded her staff on the ground three times and a bolt of lightening came out of the blue gem atop of her staff.

"Ahhh!" Megami screamed as she was hit by the lightening.

"Megami! Iyasu, help her." Inu-Yasha told her as he tried to fight Kaminari. Iyasu ran over to Megami to try and help her.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kyou yelled as Inu-Yasha went flying across the room and into a wall. "Iyasu, your father..." Kyou turned to face her and was shocked by what he saw. "Iyasu?"

"Leave my family alone!" Iyasu screamed as her eyes began to glow bright red.

"What is this? She isn't even a hanyou, but her scent is that of a full blooded youkai." Kaminari thought as Iyasu stepped closer and closer to her. "Your father was no match for me, what makes you think you can defeat me?" Kaminari asked.

"I have been detached from all my emotions. All I care about is killing you." Iyasu said as a bright red light shot from her right palm.

"How can she have all this power?" Kaminari asked as the energy hit her in the chest.

"Now die!" Iyasu released more energy from her hand and into Kaminari.

"I have to get out of here before she kills me." Kaminari thought as she was surrounded by a cloud of blue smoke. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Kouga asked.

"She's gone." Iyasu told him as her eyes began to return to normal. "How's my father?" she asked Ayame.

"He will be fine. But you should probably get him home." Ayame answered her. Just then Kibou and Yume flew in on Kirara.

"Inu-Yasha! What happened?" Yume asked as she jumped down from Kirara's back.

"I'll tell you later, can we use Kirara to get him home?" Iyasu asked her.

"Of course." Yume helped Kyou to put Inu-Yasha on Kirara's back.

"We have to hurry, your mother is having the baby." Kibou told Iyasu.


	8. Chapter 8: More Trouble

Sesshy's Girlfriend, thanks so much for the reviews. At least I know someone's reading my story. It's good to know that I have at least one fan. And I don't own Inu-Yasha, like that's news.

**Chapter 8: More Trouble**

"Kagome, push." Sango told her friend. Kagome was having the baby and Inu-Yasha and Iyasu were missing. "Where are they?" Sango thought to herself.

"Sango, can I help?" Ketsuzen asked as he peaked his head into the room.

"Just watch for your father." Sango told him. "I hope he gets here soon." Sango thought.

"Is he alright?" Yume asked Iyasu as they hurried to get back to the village.

"He will be as soon as we get him home." Iyasu answered her. "You didn't have to come with us, Kyou." Iyasu told him.

"I wanted to. I don't want to leave your side with Kaminari running loose." he said as he ran next to Kirara. His family had taken the leader of the wolf youkai tribe prisoner and Kouga was now in charge of all the wolf youkai tribe. Kyou had decided to go with Iyasu, since she was carrying his child.

"We should hurry. Mother might need us." Kibou said.

"Right. Kirara, can you go any faster?" Iyasu asked. Kirara growled and began to run faster.

"Where am I?" Miroku opened his eyes and didn't know where he was.

"Hello, Miroku." a woman's voice could be heard, but he could see nothing.

"Who's there? Where am I?" he asked again.

"My name is Kaminari and you are in Naraku's castle." she laughed.

"Naraku, are you one of his incarnations?" he asked her.

"No. I was created by Naraku, but I am not one of his incarnations." she answered Miroku.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"I told her to bring you." Naraku stepped out of the darkness and into the little bit of light that shone threw a barred window.

"Naraku!" Miroku tried to stand but he was chained to the floor. "Release me Naraku!" Miroku demanded.

"I need you here. I cannot very well have the real Miroku running around when I have the fake one killing off your friends." Naraku laughed as Kaminari turned to Miroku.

"Inu-Yasha! What happened to him?" Sango asked as Kibou and Kyou took him off of Kirara's back and into the hut.

"Where is my mother?" Iyasu asked Sango.

"Inside the hut. She's had the child, it is a girl." Sango answered her.

"May I see her?" Iyasu asked.

"Of course. Ketsuzen is in there with her." Sango said as she followed Kibou and Kyou. She knew Inu-Yasha was really hurt and he needed her help.

Iyasu and Yume walked into the hut and say Kagome sitting on the floor with a baby in her arms. Ketsuzen was sitting next to her. "Mother, are you alright?" Iyasu sat down next to her.

"I'm fine. Isn't she beautiful?" Kagome asked Iyasu.

"Yes. What did you name her?" Iyasu asked.

"Inochi." Kagome answered her as she looked down at the child. Inochi had dark hair and golden eyes, with two little white dog ears. "Where is your father?" Kagome finally asked about Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran into the other room looking for her mate.

"Kagome, maybe you shouldn't be in here." Sango said to her.

"Come on Kagome." Kyou lead her out of the room.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome wanted to run to him, but she knew it was for the best that she leave.

"Kyou, what's happening with my father?" Iyasu asked him.

"He will be fine. He just needs his rest." Kyou lied. He didn't really know if Inu-Yasha was going to be fine.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Sango finally emerged from the next room. "Sango how is Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked her.

"He will be fine, but he needs his rest." Sango answered as she walked over to Kyou. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sango asked him.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Kyou promised Iyasu, and then he followed Sango outside.

Once outside Sango was able to ask him what she had wanted to ask since they had gotten back. "What did that to Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked him.

"One of Naraku's creations." Kyou answered her.

"Naraku? Why now? He has been gone for so long, why has he chosen to come back now?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, all I know is who attacked us." Kyou told her as they walked. Sango looked at him waiting for him to finish speaking. "Kaminari. She says she isn't one of his incarnations, but he did create her. She is a shape shifting demon that carries a golden staff with blue and green gems covering it. She uses the blue gem atop the staff to create lightening." Kyou explained Kaminari to Sango.

"So Kaminari is a powerful demon. If she defeated Inu-Yasha, then why didn't she kill the rest of you?" Sango couldn't figure it out.

"Iyasu injured her so she fled." Kyou said as they began to head back to the hut.

"Don't tell Kagome about Kaminari or Naraku. She's been under a lot of stress and this might kill her." Sango begged Kyou.

"I promise."

The next few days were peaceful and Inu-Yasha's recovery was going smoothly. Iyasu and Kyou finally decided to go back to the wolf den to be near his family when the child was born. Kagome hated that Iyasu was leaving, but she understood. "Please come back to visit." Kagome asked her.

"I promise to bring her back to visit." Kyou said. Kagome hugged her daughter tightly, then moved aside so she could get onto her horses back.

"Goodbye mother." Iyasu waved as she rode off with Kyou right behind her.

It took five hours for Iyasu and Kyou to get back to the wolf den, but when they got there, it was empty, except for two wolf youkai. "Where is everyone?" Kyou asked.

"Since your father defeated the leader of the wolf tribe to the north, he has become the leader." one of them told Kyou.

"So Kouga and the others are at the castle?" Iyasu asked.

"That's right. Kouga knew you would come back here, so he made us come here to wait for you." the other wolf youkai told Kyou.

"Then let's head to the castle." Kyou said.

The next day they reached the castle. "Kouga, your son has returned with his mate." a wolf youkai lead Kyou and Iyasu into the main hall.

"Kyou, you have been gone for a long time. Is Kagome alright?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga!" Ayame hit him in the back of the head.

"My mother is fine. She gave birth to a girl she named Inochi." Iyasu told him.

"How's dogface?" Kouga asked her

"My father is still alive." Iyasu grinned. She knew about her father and Kouga's past and she felt the same way her mother did about it.

"Kouga, there is still no sign of Sumire." a wolf youkai said as he walked into the hall.

"Where is Sumire?" Kyou asked.

"She left this morning and no one has seen her since." Ayame told him.

"Iyasu..." Kyou looked down at her.

"I know. Go look for Sumire." Iyasu told him. Kyou kissed her on the cheek before running out of the castle. Iyasu worried as he disappeared out the door, but knew that he would be fine.

"Where am I?" Sumire wondered around the dark forest. She was lost, and didn't know how to get home. What was she going to do?


	9. Chapter 9: The Death of Our Own

I don't own Inu-Yasha.

**Chapter 9: The Death of Our Own**

"I can't even smell her." Kyou thought to himself as he ran threw the forest. "It's as if she just disappeared."

Kyou had been gone for hours and Iyasu was beginning to worry. "Iyasu, Kyou is very strong, I'm sure he will come home." Ayame tried to comfort her.

"Thank you, but I am still worried." Iyasu turned and walked away from her. She didn't mean to be so rude, but she was so worried about Kyou. Just then two wolf youkai burst into the hall.

"Lord Kouga, something has happened. You must hurry!" one said.

"Is it Sumire or Kyou?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame, stay here." Kouga ordered her.

"I will not! They are my children and I'm coming with you." Ayame said as she ran out of the hall behind Kouga. Iyasu was so tempted to go with them, but knew that she couldn't.

"Kyou! Sumire!" Ayame screamed for them as she and the others ran threw the forest. "Kouga, do you think..." Ayame couldn't finish her comment.

"Hello, Kouga." Miroku stood before them, blocking their passage.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" Kouga asked. Miroku stepped forward and threw Sumire's limp body in front of him.

"Inu-Yasha wished that I send you a message." Miroku laughed.

"Miroku!" Kouga went to charge at him, but missed.

"You can't beat me, Kouga. Look what I've done to your daughter and your son as well." Miroku laughed.

"Kyou too?" Ayame's heart began to break with every word Miroku spoke. "You killed my only children. You'll pay!" Ayame's eyes grew dark as she charged at Miroku and pulled out her katana. Miroku laughed at he pulled out a katana and shoved it threw Ayame's chest.

"No! Ayame!" Kouga tried to save her, but the damage was already done.

"You will never beat Inu-Yasha. He won your love and he has taken away you love." Miroku laughed as he vanished into the darkness.

"Ayame..." Kouga held her in his arms as the blood gushed from her body.

"Kouga, Sumire is fine." a wolf youkai told him.

"Ayame..." was all Kouga could say.

"Kouga... find Kyou." Ayame whispered with her last breath. Kouga kissed her one last time then left her to find their son.

Inu-Yasha was fully healed when Sango came to him with a small problem. "Miroku's been missing for over three weeks." Sango told him.

"I'll go look for him. You stay here with Kagome and the baby." Inu-Yasha said as he stood up.

"Inu-Yasha, no. I just want you to promise to keep an eye on my children." Sango said as she stood up.

"Sango, you know you can't go looking for Miroku. Stay here with Kagome and the Inochi." Inu-Yasha stood up and headed towards the forest.

"Where is daddy?" Ivory asked as she walked into the room Sango and Kagome were sitting in. Sango didn't want to tell Ivory that Miroku was missing, but what could she do?

"Ivory..." Sango grabbed her daughter and placed her in her lap. "Daddy is..."

"Right here." Miroku stepped into the room.

"Daddy!" Ivory ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hello. Did you miss me?" he asked her.

"Yep. Did you bring me something?" she grinned and asked him.

"No, sorry." Miroku sat her down. "It's late, you should be in bed." he told her.

"But..." Ivory wanted to stay up with her parents. Sango watched what had gone on between Miroku and Ivory very carefully and was beginning to wonder.

"Do as your father says, Sakura." Sango said to Ivory.

"Why...?" Ivory began to ask, but Kagome stopped her.

"Come on, Sakura, your mother said it was time for bed." Kagome took Ivory's hand and led her into her room. "Miroku, aren't you going to tell you daughter goodnight?" Kagome asked before they left the room.

"Goodnight Sakura." Miroku said. "Sango, how are you feeling?" Miroku turned to face the outside as he spoke.

"Fine." Sango replied as she slowly pulled out a dagger that Miroku had given her.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked as Sango held the dagger to his neck.

"Who are you and where is my husband?" she asked him.

"I am your husband." Miroku told her.

"You lie! Our daughter's name is Ivory, not Sakura." Sango told him.

"You tricked me. I've been gone for so long..." Miroku said to Sango as he tried to move, but she pulled the dagger closer to his neck. "Sango... please."

"Shut your mouth! Where is my husband?" she asked again.

"Fine." Miroku began to glow as he transformed. "Who are you?" Sango asked as she backed away.

"I am Kaminari." she answered.

"Kaminari, I should have known." Sango said as she began to step towards her katana, which was sitting in the corner of the room.

"So you have heard of me? I am honored that the great youkai exterminator has heard of me." Kaminari grinned.

"Do not try anything. I will kill you." Sango warned her.

"Calm yourself. I have only come to talk." she said.

"If you only wished to talk, then why did you come as my husband, and where is he?" Sango asked Kaminari.

"Miroku is being held prisoner by Naraku."

"Where?"

"In Naraku's castle. I can help you find him and free him, if you help me first." Kaminari told her.

"Why should I help you?" Sango asked her.

"Because I know where Naraku's castle is, and I can help you beat him." Kaminari told Sango. Sango began to think about Kaminari's proposal. Kaminari seemed very strong, but was she strong enough to beat Naraku.

"Sango, we can't tryst her." Kagome said as she burst into the room.

"Kagome..." Sango wanted to free Miroku from Naraku, and to do that she would need Kaminari.

"So I finally get to meet the great Kagome in person." Kaminari laughed.

"Get out of here!" Kagome screamed at her.

"I will leave then." Kaminari then turned and looked at Sango. "Remember what I have told you." Kaminari then left.

"Sango, you can't help her! She's Naraku's creation." Kagome told her friend.

"Kagome, she knows where Miroku is and she can help us defeat him for once." Sango said as she turned to walk out. "Besides, she needs our help, and we have never turned down anyone that needed our help before." Sango said.

"Mom!" Ketsuzen ran to Kagome.

"Ketsuzen, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Hello, Kagome." Kagura appeared before her.

"Kagura, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Free Kaminari from Naraku's control." she told Kagome.

"Why don't you ask Sesshomaru to do it? He freed you from Naraku, he can free Kaminari from Naraku." Kagome said as she began to walk away.

"I have asked Lord Sesshomaru. He is too busy keeping his lands from other demons, so that his son can have them once he is gone." Kagura told her. Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"What? Sesshomaru has a son?" Kagome turned and asked her.

"As well as two daughters." Kagura answered her.

"Inu-Yasha and I were there only a few weeks ago, he didn't have any children then." Kagome said.

"He did, just because you didn't see them doesn't mean they weren't there." Kagura said.

"Who is the mother?"

"The children are mine."

"Your's? You and Sesshomaru have children together?" Kagome couldn't believe it. "Is that how you repaid him for freeing you from Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"No. I love Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura told her. "What is happening between Lord Sesshomaru and I is none of your concern. Please help Kaminari."

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" Sango stepped out of her hut and asked her.

"Kagome, think about what I said. I will talk to you more about it later." Kagura said as she pulled a feather from her hair and threw it down. She jumped onto the huge feather and flew away.

"Kagome, what did she want?" Sango asked her.

"Nothing." Kagome said as she turned away from Sango and headed back into her hut.

"Nothing." Sango repeated Kagome as she walked back into her own hut.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost Memories

I don't own Inu-Yasha. Don't you people ever get tired of having to read that stupid message? I know I get tired of writing it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And if you're totally lost by this chapter, don't worry, so am I.

**Chapter 10: Loosing Memories**

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha ran into his hut looking for his mate, but she wasn't there, nor was any of his children. "Ketsuzen! Kagome! Where is everyone?" Inu-Yasha walked back outside and began to head for Sango's hut when he heard laughter coming from the river. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha turned and began to walk down to the river. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said as he approached her from behind.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyou threw herself into his arms when she saw him.

"Kikyou? Where's Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked her as he pushed her away from him.

"Who is Kagome?" Kikyou asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Kagome, you know Kagome. She's your reincarnation. Where is she and why are you here?" he asked her again.

"My reincarnation? I do not have a reincarnation." Kikyou laughed at him.

"Yes you do. She came here fifty years after your death." Inu-Yasha explained.

"My death? I am not dead." Kikyou laughed again.

"You were killed by Naraku, don't you remember?" he asked.

"Who is Naraku?" Kikyou asked him.

"I get it, she doesn't remember anything." Inu-Yasha said to himself.

"Mama! Papa!" a small child with long, black hair and brown eyes came running up to Kikyou and Inu-Yasha.

"Iyasu, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Kaede picking herbs." Kikyou picked up the small child and began to carry her back to the hut. Inu-Yasha peered into the river and was shocked by his reflection.

"I'm not a demon!" Inu-Yasha screamed.

"What are ye yelling about, Inu-Yasha?" a young woman, about eighteen, asked when she walked up to Inu-Yasha.

"What happened to my ears?" he asked her.

"What do ye mean?"

"My dog ears! What happened?"

"Ye do not have them any more. Ye used the Shikon no Tama to turn into a human." she told him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ye do not remember me?" she asked as she began to head back towards the village. "I am Kaede." she answered him.

"You? You're not an old hag!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"An old hag? Why would I be an old hag?" she asked him as they reached the edge of the village.

"Papa, are you coming with us?" Iyasu yelled to Inu-Yasha.

"Papa?" Inu-Yasha was confused.

"Inu-Yasha, ye daughter is yelling for you. Are ye going to answer?" Kaede asked him.

"My daughter?"

"Yes. Ye and sister Kikyou's daughter." she answered him.

"Mine and Kikyou's daughter?" Inu-Yasha couldn't believe it. Was what this girl saying true?

"Daddy?" Iyasu walked up and took his hand.

"Iyasu... Where else have I heard that name?" Inu-Yasha asked himself. He was beginning to forget about Kagome and the others.

"Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?" Kikyou asked him as he walked up to their hut.

"I don't know. Something seems wrong." he told her. Kikyou wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Nothing is wrong." Kikyou's face grew an evil look as she spoke.

A few days past and Inu-Yasha was happy to be with Kikyou and Iyasu. This was what he always wanted. Inu-Yasha lay next to Kikyou as they lay on the bank of the river. "Kikyou..." Inu-Yasha stared up at the stars as he spoke.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?"

"When did you give up being a priestess?" he asked. Kikyou sat up and looked away.

"What is it?" Inu-Yasha sat up and put his arms around her.

"I gave up being a priestess a long time ago, so I could be with you." she answered him.

"What happened to us? I can't remember anything." he told her.

"You met me in the field and I gave you the Shikon No Tama so you could be human. After that I was no longer a priestess. A few months later we had Iyasu." she answered her. Inu-Yasha tried to remember, but all he could remember was when Kikyou told him that she would bring him the Shikon No Tama. "What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" she asked him.

"I can't remember anything. What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?" Inu-Yasha tried to remember, but he couldn't.

"Don't try to remember anything. Maybe you aren't met to remember." Kikyou told him. Inu-Yasha tried hard, and finally a face began to appear in his mind.

"Who is this person?" Inu-Yasha asked himself, as the face began clear. "She looks like Kikyou, but she's different."

"What's wrong?" Kikyou asked him.

"I can see this other woman, but I don't know who she is. She looks like you, but she different somehow." he told her.

"Forget about her. She's no one." Kikyou told him as she stood up and headed back to the village.

But Inu-Yasha couldn't forget about her. He knew she was important and that he needed to find her, but he didn't know how. The face appeared in his mind every time he closed his eyes, and it was driving him crazy. "Who is she? I know her name, but I can't say it. What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked himself as he lay on his back, looking up at the stars. Slowly he began to fall asleep. His mind drifted as his dreams took him to another place and time.

"Inu-Yasha... what are you doing!" she yelled at him.

"It's her! The girl I've been seeing." Inu-Yasha thought as she walked up to him with her arms crossed.

"Inu-Yasha! I can't believe you think I like Kouga! There's nothing going on between me and Kouga!" she yelled at him.

"Wow, Kagome's really mad at him this time." a man said to another young woman.

"This is really getting old, Miroku." the young woman said as she turned and began to walk away.

"I think I'll come with you, Sango." Miroku said.

"Inu-Yasha, aren't you even going to say anything?" Kagome asked him.

"Like what?"

"You make me so mad some times!" she yelled as she turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Ka... Kagome!" Inu-Yasha reached out for her, but his hand just went threw her as she began to vanish. "Where'd she go?" he looked around for her, but she was gone.

"Inu-Yasha... here's our daughter." Kagome was sitting down on a mat behind him.

"Ka... Kagome?" Inu-Yasha bent down next to her and looked down at the child.

"It's our child, Inu-Yasha. I love you so much for giving her to me." Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Our child?"

"Iyasu." Kagome smiled at the baby girl.

"Iyasu? My daughter and you are my mate?" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome.

"Of course. I love you Inu-Yasha."

"But... what about Kikyou?"

"Kikyou... Kikyou's dead now. We destroyed her clay body and her soul was returned to its eternal rest." Kagome told him.

"Kikyou's dead?" Inu-Yasha mind began to race as all these images flew past his eyes. Just as an image of Kagome, Iyasu and Ketsuzen appeared in his mind, he woke up. "Kikyou is dead. This is all just an illusion." Inu-Yasha said as he stood up.

"Inu-Yasha, where have you been?" Kikyou asked him as he walked up to her.

"You're not real. You're dead, and I have to get back to Kagome and my family, they need my help." Inu-Yasha told her.

"What are you talking about? Inu-Yasha, I'm not dead, I'm right here." Kikyou told him.

"It's all a lie." Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and imaged Kagome's face. When he opened his eyes, he could see that he was inside a dark, damp cell. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Inu-Yasha! You're alive! I thought that you were dead." Miroku was on the other side of the cell, chained to the wall.

"Miroku... what's going on?" he asked.

"Naraku is back and he has a new incarnation." Miroku told him. "She's a shape-shifter and she has taken my form to trick the girls. We have to get out of here and help them." Miroku said to Inu-Yasha.

"I can't smell Naraku so he's not here anymore." Inu-Yasha said.

"Kaminari, where have you been?" Naraku asked her when she walked into his castle.

"I was looking for jewel shards." she lied.

"Kanna, come forward and show Kaminari what you showed me." Naraku told her. Kanna stepped for and revealed, in her mirror, an image of Kaminari talking to Sango and Kagome. "You were spying on me?!" Kaminari asked.

"Understand this, you belong to me, and you **will** obey me." Naraku told her.

"I will never belong to you!" Kaminari said as she turned to leave.

"If you disobey me again your little brother's soul will be lost forever in Kanna's mirror." Naraku told her. Kaminari turned and looked into Kanna's mirror and saw her little brother.

"Naraku, if it's the last thing I do, I will make you pay." Kaminari said as she turned and left the castle.

"Kanna, keep an eye on her. She will not follow orders from me for much longer." Naraku told her. Kanna nodded, and then left Naraku alone in the room.

"Naraku is losing all control and he is becoming more suspicious of everyone around him." Kanna said as she sat on a high tree branch.

"So Kaminari is no longer listening to Naraku? I knew she went to see Kagome and Sango, but I didn't know if it was a trap being set up by Naraku." Kagura told her sister.

"Yes. She does not seem to have many feelings for brother any more." Kanna said.

"Maybe it has something to do with her blue jewel. Isn't that where her powers come from?" Kagura asked as she jumped up to the branch next to her sister.

"The Blue Jewel of the Sea. Naraku used the jewel to give Kaminari the power to change her shape and create illusions. In return for giving Kaminari these powers, he took her little brother's soul, which is now in my mirror." Kanna told her.

"Why did Kaminari want powers anyway?"

"Kaminari is the daughter of a village leader in a village by the sea. Her village was attacked and her whole family, except for her brother, were killed. Kaminari wanted revenge and she needed Naraku's help. She told him that she did not care what the terms were and after he had given her the powers of the blue Jewel, he took her brother's soul." Kanna explained.

"Why did Naraku want her brother's soul?"

"So that he could control Kaminari." Kanna said as she looked into her mirror.

"Why are you helping him? Why don't you free Kaminari's brother's soul back so she can fight Naraku?" Kagura asked her little sister.

"I do not wish to be free. I was created to follow Naraku's orders." Kanna said as she stared into her mirror.

"Kanna, I think you soul is lost in that mirror somewhere." Kagura said as she flew away on her feather, leaving Kanna to think about what she had said.


	11. Chapter 11: Preparation

You know what I'm going to say, so I'm not saying it, again. Stupid rules, stupid people, stupid world!!! Anyway... this is going to be it! This is going to be the chapter where the fighting happens, where everyone comes together, where... where... where... am I? Who are you people? Who am I? Oh crap, I've finally lost my mind! Ahhh!

Chapter 11: Preparation

"Kaminari, I assume?" Sesshomaru stood before the beautiful woman, waiting for her to make a move.

"Lord Sesshomaru. My sister's mate, so this is what you look like. You are quite cute." Kaminari said as she walked up to him and pressed herself against him.

"Kaminari!" Kagura screamed at her as she pulled her away from Sesshomaru. "I will allow you to stay here, but if you come near him again, I will be by far worse than Naraku ever could be." Kagura warned her.

"It will not happen again." Kaminari said as she turned to leave.

"Mother?" a young girl walked in, followed by another young girl and boy.

"Yes, Tsuta?" Kagura asked the girl. She had long, shiny silver hair and red eyes. In the center of her forehead was a purple moon.

"Kaze and Kage were outside playing. I told them to come inside, but they refused to listen. I cannot find Rin anywhere." Tsuta told her mother.

"Rin is missing? She was to stay with the twins, where could she have run off too?" Kagura wondered.

"Father? Where are you going?" Tsuta asked Sesshomaru as he turned to leave.

"I want you to come with me to find Rin, Tsuta." he told her.

"Yes father." Tsuta said as she followed Sesshomaru out of the castle. Kagura rubbed her belly and wished that they would return. Then she noticed Kaminari was heading for the doors.

"Where are you going?" she asked her.

"They are going to run into Naraku, and I will be the one to take his life." Kaminari told her.

"I am going with you." Kagura said as she picked up her fan.

"What of your children?" Kaminari asked.

"Mother, Kagura is here!" Ketsuzen yelled at her as he ran towards the hut.

"Kagura, What do you want?" Kagome asked as she walked out of her hut, carrying Inochi. Sango, Yume, and Ivory were right behind her.

"I have a favor to ask. Rin has gone missing and Lord Sesshomaru and our eldest daughter have gone to look for her. I am worried that they will meet with Naraku and I want to go look for them. But I cannot take my two children with me. Can you keep them with you?" Kagura asked Kagome as Kaze and Kage stepped forward.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Kibou yelled as he ran up to the hut. He had just returned from a hunt and was surprised to see her there.

"Kibou, Stop it!" Sango yelled at her son.

"I will watch them for you." Kagome agreed. Kagura thanked her and then bent down to say goodbye to her twins.

"Mother... I wish to go with her." Yume told Sango.

"You want to go and helped Kagura?" Sango asked. Yume nodded.

"Kagura, may I accompany you?" Yume asked.

"Do as you wish." she said.

"Then I am going too." Kibou said as he ran after the woman.

Elsewhere Iyasu was looking for her mate. "I wonder where Kyou is?" she asked herself. Kyou had been silent and distant ever since his mother was killed. Just after her death, Kyou came back. He never told anyone where he was, but Iyasu had her suspicions. "Kyou?" Iyasu pushed some branches out of her way as she walked towards the lake.

"Iyasu, what are you doing out here? It's late, you should be in bed." Kyou ran to her and helped her sit down. Months had past and Iyasu was not seven months pregnant.

"I'm fine. What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

"I was just thinking. Come on, I'll take you back to the castle." Kyou said as she helped her up.

"Megami, there is a message for you." a wolf youkai ran into the great hall and handed her the message.

"It is from Naraku." Megami said as she opened it and read it.

"Naraku, what does he want?" Kouga asked her.

"It is private." Megami said as she grabbed her katana and headed for the door.

"Sumire, follow her and let me know if anything happens." Kouga told his daughter.

"Yes father." Sumire said as she ran after Megami. As Sumire ran out the door, Iyasu and Kyou were coming in.

"Iyasu, Kyou, where have the two of you been?" Kouga asked.

"Sorry father. Iyasu, I have to leave you here. Please don't leave. Stay here, where it's safe." Kyou kissed her softly, then turned and ran out of the castle.

"Kyou, wait!" Iyasu began to run after him, but Kouga stopped her.

"Kyou needs to do this alone. You must stay here." Kouga told her. Iyasu's eyes began to tear up as she got the feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

Inu-Yasha was trying his best to free himself from the chains, but it was no use. "We have to get out of here, before Naraku kills everyone we care about." Miroku said. Upon these words, Inu-Yasha used his all his strength, but it was no use. "Pull, Inu-Yasha! You have to pull using all your strength! We have to get out of here! You have to get out of here! You have to save our families!" Miroku encouraged him.

"Ahhh!" Inu-Yasha screamed as he pulled the chains from the wall.

"Good, now hurry, Inu-Yasha. You have to save our families." Miroku told him.

"What... about... you?" Inu-Yasha said as he gasped for air.

"Don't worry about me, just go." Miroku said. Inu-Yasha nodded as he stood up and headed out the cell door, leaving Miroku behind to his fate.

"Please save my family." Miroku said as he closed his eyes. Death was creeping up on him, but he didn't care. All Miroku cared about anymore was Sango and his children.

Inu-Yasha ran through the halls, trying to find a way out. The castle was big, and Inu-Yasha had never been there before. "Inu-Yasha..." a quiet voice called from behind. Inu-Yasha turned around and was surprised to see Kanna standing before him.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I was sent here to stop you from getting away." Kanna told him. Inu-Yasha didn't have time for this, but what else was he suppose to do?


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

You know what I'm going to say, so I'm not saying it, again. Stupid rules, stupid people, stupid world!!! Anyway... this is going to be it! This is going to be the chapter where the fighting happens, where everyone comes together, where... where... where... am I? Who are you people? Who am I? Oh crap, I've finally lost my mind! Ahhh!

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

"Kagura, what is it?" Yume asked her when she stopped.

"Something is wrong. Kaminari, do you feel that?" Kagura asked.

"I feel... death." Kaminari said as she began to walk again. "We are almost there. We need to hurry." she said. Kagura nodded as she, Yume, and Kibou followed Kaminari.

Kyou was running to get to Naraku's castle. He knew he had to get there soon or Iyasu's family would die. When Megami past him coming out of the castle, he knew Iyasu's family was in trouble. He knew Naraku was up to something and that he had to help Megami. "I'll get you Naraku." Kyou promised.

"Inu-Yasha!" Megami stood behind her brother.

"Megami? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Kanna, where is Master Naraku?" Megami asked.

"Master Naraku? Megami... you're not working for Naraku, are you?" Inu-Yasha asked her as he took a step towards her.

"I made a deal with Naraku. He will give me my grandfather's lands, the lands Kouga now controls, if I kill you and your family." Megami told Inu-Yasha as she pulled out her katana.

"Megami, I'm your brother? How could you betray me?" he couldn't believe it.

"I was raised this way. My mother left me and I was raised by my grandfather, and this is how he raised me." Megami told him. Inu-Yasha didn't know what to do. In behind him stood Kanna, with her mirror, before him was his sister, Megami.

"What do you wish me to do, Master Naraku?" Kohaku asked him.

"Kyou is coming; I want you to take care of him. He is of no use to me anymore." Naraku said. "As for Kagura, I will deal with her myself. Where is my newest creation?" Naraku asked.

"Here, my master." Rin stepped forward, her eyes blank, with no expression on her face.

"Rin, Sesshomaru is here, with his daughter. Kill them both." he ordered.

"Yes, Master Naraku." Rin said as she pulled out two daggers.

"Father... what is that?" Tsuta asked her father. Sesshomaru stopped and looked up. Kyou was standing before him.

"What are you doing here, wolf youkai?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Go away! I will be the one to take Naraku's life!" Kyou told Sesshomaru.

"How dare you speak to my father that way?" Tsuta yelled at him. "I should cut your throat for such insolence." Tsuta said as she pulled out her katana.

"Tsuta, stop." Sesshomaru told her. "Kyou, I do not wish to kill Naraku. I am only here for the girl he has taken from me." Sesshomaru told Kyou.

"Fine, just stay out of my way." Kyou warned him. Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards the castle with Tsuta right behind him. Kyou watched them walk threw the gates and began to follow after them, but the gates closed.

"Father, the gates closed!" Tsuta screamed as the gates slammed shut. When Tsuta turned back to face her father, he was gone. "Father?" there was a dense fog surrounding her and she could barely see in front of her.

"Tsuta?" Sesshomaru turned to see his daughter, but she was gone. "Tsuta, come here." Sesshomaru ordered, but there was no reply. "Tsuta!" Sesshomaru was becoming worried. He knew that Tsuta could take care of herself, but she was still his daughter, and he was worried.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." a young woman's figure could be seen through the fog.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru knew it was her, just from the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin emerged from the fog.

"What has Naraku done to you?" Sesshomaru knew there was something wrong with her.

"Master Naraku has freed me. I now care for no one and I am free to kill who I wish." Rin laughed.

"Rin, I know you. This is not you. Naraku has not freed you, he now controls you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Enough! Master Naraku has ordered me to destroy you, and that is what I shall do." Rin told him as she readied to fight.

"I do not wish to fight you, but I will if I must." Sesshomaru said.

Inside the castle, Inu-Yasha was trying to figure out how to get by Megami and Kanna. "Come, Inu-Yasha, let's fight." Megami said.

"I don't want to fight you, but I have to save my family." Inu-Yasha said as he got ready to charge Megami.

"Naraku, open the gates! Are you scared of me?" Kyou screamed at the gates, hoping Naraku would open them, but it didn't work.

"Kyou, what are you doing here?" Sumire asked as she walked up to her brother.

"I came here to fight Naraku, but the gates closed. What are you doing here?" he asked his sister.

"I followed Megami here, but she disappeared." she answered him.

"Kyou, Sumire, what are the two of you doing here?" Kibou asked when he and the others walked up to them.

"I've come here to kill Naraku." Kyou answered, and then he turned and saw Kaminari. "Kaminari, I will kill you!" Kyou said as he began to charge at her.

"Stop!" Kagura used her fan to push Kyou back, away from Kaminari.

"Kagura! Stay out of this! She killed my brother!" Kyou said as he readied to fight Kaminari.

"I did not wish to kill your brother, but I had no choice."

"You had no choice! You always have a choice!" Sumire screamed.

"Naraku has her little brother's soul trapped in Kanna's mirror. If she didn't do as Naraku said, he would kill her brother." Yume told them.

"So instead she took the life of my brother?"

"Her brother is only a small child, no more than three years old." Yume said.

"My brother was only a small child once..." Sumire remembered her younger years with her brother.

"I cannot bring your brother back, but believe me when I say that I would give my life to make up for all the damage I have done." Kaminari told Sumire.

"I don't believe you." Sumire said as she turned and walked towards the gates.

Inside the gates, Sesshomaru had lost Tsuta and now, Megami had appeared. "Megami, the half demon girl birthed by Izayoi, and half sister to Inu-Yasha. I was wondering when I would get the chance to meet you." Sesshomaru told her.

"You mean former half sister to Inu-Yasha." Megami smirked.

"What have you done to my brother?" Sesshomaru yelled. For once he was actually worried about Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha has been dealt with. Kanna has taken his soul from his body, now his body can be controlled by me." Megami laughed as she pulled out a fan that looked much like Kagura's fan.

"What are you doing with that? What have you done to Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have done nothing to your pathetic mate. This fan is more powerful than Kagura's fan; Master Naraku gave it to me so that I could defeat you and your brother." Megami told him. Sesshomaru could feel her power growing; she was becoming even more powerful than him.

"You will never be able to defeat me." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura screamed at the gate, hoping he would hear her, but there was no response. "Please be alright." she said to herself as she lowered her head.

"Kagura, something is happening." Kaminari told her as the gates slowly began to open.

"Hurry, before the gates close again." Yume said as she followed Kibou into the castle.

"Inu-Yasha! Father!" Kibou screamed for his father as they walked through the court yard and towards the front entrance.

"Welcome to my castle. Kaminari, Kagura, I am glad you came back to me." Naraku's voice could be heard around them.

"I have not come back to you! Give me back my brother!!!" Kaminari screamed.

"Never!" Naraku yelled as a hoard of demons began attacking them.

"Yume, look out!" Kibou yelled as he threw his katana, killing a demon that was coming from behind Yume.

"Thanks Kibou." Yume smiled at her brother, just as a spear flew threw Kibou's chest. "Kibou!" Yume ran to her brother's side, as blood poured from his body. "Kibou..." Yume cried as her brother breathed his last breath.

"Yume, you have to help us fight or we'll all die." Kaminari told her. Yume took her brother's shoge and headed towards the demons.

"I'll kill you all!" Yume screamed as she threw down her hiratsu and used Kibou's shoge to attack the demons.

"Inu-Yasha?" Tsuta wondered up to his limp body. "Master Inu-Yasha, are you not well?" Tsuta asked as she stepped closer to him. Slowly his body moved and he stood up. "Master Inu-Yasha, what is wrong with your eyes?" Tsuta asked him when she noticed that his eyes looked, soulless.

"You should run. He will kill you." Kanna warned her.

"What is wrong with him?" Tsuta asked.

"It is not Inu-Yasha, it is his soulless body. Inu-Yasha no longer can control his body." Kanna answered.

"Ru...u....un." words struggled to free themselves from Inu-Yasha's lips.

"How can you speak when your body no longer holds your soul?" Kanna asked.

"Father!" Tsuta screamed as she ran from Inu-Yasha's soulless body. He was chancing after her with the Tetsaiga, trying to kill her. "I have to find my father." Tsuta told herself.


	13. Chapter 13: Staying Behind to Fight

I don't own Inu-Yasha, so stop asking me for money!!! This chapter is a lot longer then the other ones so far. It would be a lot longer, but I wanted to post a new chapter, so here you go. Hopefully I will be done soon.

**Chapter 13: Staying Behind to Fight**

"Tsuta, I can hear her calling to Sesshomaru. She's in there alone; I have to get to her." Kagura said to herself as she fought the demons with Kaminari, Kyou, Sumire and Yume.

"Kagura, look out!" Kaminari screamed as she sent an energy blast towards a demon that was coming up behind her.

"Where are you, Sesshomaru?" Kagura thought to herself.

Further inside the castle courtyard Sesshomaru was fighting with Megami. "You are stronger than me, but I have a back up plan." Megami said as she pulled a jewel shard from her hair. "Master Naraku gave this to me, in case you were too strong for me." Megami said as she shoved the jewel shard into her chest.

"Such a cheap trick, even for a half demon." Sesshomaru told her.

"Shut up!" Megami screamed as she charged at him. With the Shikon Jewel shard in Megami's chest, it was harder for him to dodge her attacks. "What's the matter, Sesshomaru, are you having trouble?" Megami laughed as she thrust her katana into Sesshomaru's side. "Now I have you!" Megami laughed.

"No you don't!" Kagura screamed as she shot blades of energy at Megami. Megami turned and countered with her own fan. "But that..." Kagura couldn't believe it. The fan Megami held looked just like hers.

"My fan is more powerful than yours, which means I can defeat you." Megami laughed as she sent blades of energy hurling at Kagura.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru threw himself in front of the energy, taking the full force of the attack.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura let a tear fall before she summoned all her strength into one last attack. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted as she sent the attack at Megami. A cyclone of wind and bones surrounded Megami. The wind caused the bones to fly around and threw Megami, beating her to death.

"What? How... did... you...?" Megami said as the cyclone disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kagura asked as she ran to his side.

"I will be fine. Where is Tsuta?" he asked.

"Megami? Why were you fighting her?" Kyou asked him.

"She attacked me. She was working for Naraku." Sesshomaru told him.

"Father!" Tsuta ran threw the castle, trying to find a way out. The castle had seemed to change, and now she was trapped. "Inu-Yasha is going to kill me if I do not get out of here." Tsuta thought to herself as she rounded a corner and hid behind a small statue. "I hope he does not find me." Tsuta cried. Suddenly Inu-Yasha walked around the corner and glanced over the room, and upon finding nothing, he left.

"Come out here child. I know you are behind that statue." Kanna said when she entered the room.

"Leave me alone. I am no match for Inu-Yasha, but I can fight you." Tsuta warned Kanna as she stepped out from behind the statue.

"There you are!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he charged at her.

"Ahhh!" Tsuta screamed and threw her hands before her. A blast of energy flew from her hands and into Inu-Yasha, causing him to fall back. Tsuta looked over at Kanna, and then ran.

"We better hurry up and get out of here. This place is unholy." Yume said as she looked around.

"We still have to find Tsuta, your father, Inu-Yasha, and Kanna." Kaminari told her.

"We'll split up. Sesshomaru, go find our daughter. Kaminari, you and Yume will go find Miroku and Inu-Yasha. Kyou and Sumire, stay here and keep the gates open so that we can escape. I will find Kanna and free the souls in her mirror." Kagura said. Yume and Kaminari nodded, then ran off, while Kyou and Sumire headed towards the gates.

"Be careful, Kagura. Just because you are free from Naraku's control does not mean that Kanna is. She may try to kill you." Sesshomaru warned his mate.

"I know." Kagura said as she turned and ran into the dark castle.

"Father?" Yume and Kaminari kept their guard up as they searched the castle for Inu-Yasha and Miroku. "Kaminari, you worked for Naraku, where did he keep the prisoners?" she asked her.

"Down this hallway. It should be the last room." she answered. Yume ran down the hallway and flung open the door.

"Father!" Yume screamed as she saw Miroku chained to the wall, unconscious. Yume ran to her father to free him, when she heard the door shut. "Kaminari? What are you doing?" Yume ran to the door, but it was locked.

"I can't very well have you running around while I'm trying to kill everyone else. Master Naraku gave me orders to leave you alive, for now, since your brother is dead. But don't worry, you will be dead soon enough, as will your mother and younger sister." Kaminari laughed as she turned and began to walk away.

"Have you done as instructed?" Naraku asked Kaminari as she walked into his chambers.

"Yes, Master Naraku. Yume is locked up with her father, and Inu-Yasha is now chasing down Kagura's offspring. What do you wish me to do now?" she asked. He looked up at Kaminari. She smiled at him and walked over to him and sat down before him. "Tonight, I will die." he told her.

"Master Naraku, no!" Kaminari didn't want to hear it.

"Before I leave this world I have one thing left that I must do."

"I will help you do anything, just tell me what you wish of me." Kaminari said.

"I must have an heir. A child that will carry on my wishes once I am dead."

"I can give you that. I will do anything for you." Kaminari said as she kissed him.

"That is what I wished to hear." Naraku grinned as he pulled off Kaminari's kimono.

"Father?" Yume released Miroku from the chains and helped him to sit down on the floor.

"Yume, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Kibou and I came to free you and Inu-Yasha." she told him as tears began to fill her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Kibou is dead. Naraku killed him. I couldn't protect him." Yume cried. "Now mother and Ivory will die too!" Yume cried as she told her father what had happened.

"Rin!" Tsuta ran and threw herself into the young woman's arms. "I am so glad to see you. Inu-Yasha is trying to kill me, we must find my father." Tsuta told her.

"Yes, we must find Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said as she took the child's hand and led her through the castle. After a few minutes, they finally found Sesshomaru.

"Father!" Tsuta yelled to him as they reached the door leading to the courtyard.

"Tsuta is unharmed." Sesshomaru grinned a little. "Rin! Bring Tsuta to me!" Sesshomaru yelled to her from across the yard. But she didn't listen.

"Rin, we must go to my father." Tsuta told her, but when she tried to run to her father, Rin tightened her grip on Tsuta. "Rin, what are you doing? Release me." Tsuta told her, but there was no response.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, but saw no soul. "Tsuta! Get away from Rin!" he yelled, but it was no use. Sesshomaru watched as Rin pulled out a dagger and stabbed Tsuta with it. "No!" Sesshomaru ran to Tsuta, but she was already dead. He threw Rin across the courtyard, knocking her out. As Sesshomaru picked up his daughter, Kagura walked around the corner.

"Tsuta! Sesshomaru what happened?" Kagura began screaming and crying as she saw blood drip down from their daughter's body. Kagura couldn't stop screaming as Sesshomaru carried their daughter's body from the castle.

Near by, Kanna watched from a tree branch. "Kagura, I am sorry." she said as a single tear fell from her eye. Then Kanna turned to her mirror and watched as Inu-Yasha happened onto Yume and Miroku.

"Inu-Yasha, I thought you were going home to warn Sango and Kagome." Miroku said as he tried to stand up. But Inu-Yasha didn't reply. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked his friend. Inu-Yasha still didn't reply, but instead pulled out Tetseiga. "Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?" Miroku grabbed for his staff, which was sitting in the corner of the cell, as Inu-Yasha brought the Tetseiga down. "Yume, run. Go to your mother and warn her." Miroku told his daughter as he tried to fight off Inu-Yasha.

"But..."

"Go! Your mother's life is at stake! Hurry." Miroku yelled at her. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran out of the cell, leaving her father to fight Inu-Yasha alone.

"Yume, what is it?" Sumire and Kyou stopped her as she ran towards the gate.

"We must hurry! Our families and friends are in danger." Yume told them.

"Sumire, go with Yume to protect Kagome. I will go back to the castle." Kyou ordered.

"What about the others inside the caste?" Sumire asked.

"They can take care of themselves." Kyou answered as he ran off towards the wolf tribe's castle. Yume and Sumire ran in the other direction, towards Kagome's hut.

Sesshomaru stopped as he reached the edge of the courtyard. Kagura blinked as he laid Tsuta down and stood up. "Sesshomaru? What is it?" Kagura asked him as she walked up to him.

"Take Tsuta back to the castle and call Jakken to find my sword. If I do not return, find my brother." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Inu-Yasha? Why?" Kagura asked.

"He and I are the only ones that may wield Tenseiga. If I do not live threw this night..." Sesshomaru tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Nooo! Please come with me! I don't want to lose you too." Kagura threw herself into his arms and wept. "Sesshomaru, I love you. I have loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. If I lost you..." Kagura's tears streamed down her face as she spoke. Sesshomaru took hold of Kagura and pushed her away from him so that he could look into her eyes.

"I will never leave you. If I die tonight, I will live on, threw you and our children." Sesshomaru kissed her softly, and then left her alone.

"Please come back to me." Kagura said as she watched him walk into the fog and disappear. Then she turned to her daughter's corpse. "Tsuta... I'm sorry this happened to you. If it wasn't for me..." Kagura whipped the tears from her eyes as she picked up her daughter and threw a feather into the air.

Inu-Yasha reached the castle in no time. He had left Miroku for dead when Naraku had called him to go to Iyasu's castle, and kill her as well as her unborn child. There were many guards outside the castle, watching out for intruders, but Inu-Yasha knew they would be easy for him to kill. Inu-Yasha quickly makes his way threw the guards and then into the main hall of the castle, where Iyasu was currently sitting with Kouga. "Father? What are you doing here?" Iyasu asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Iyasu, get away from him!" Kouga warned her.

"But, why? It's only my father." Iyasu turned and asked him

"There's something wrong with him!" Kouga tried to warn her, but Inu-Yasha was already making his move. Kouga was just fast enough to get Iyasu out of the way before the Tetseiga was brought down. "Are you alright?" Kouga asked her as he sat her down.

"What's wrong with my father?" she asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "But Kyou would kill me if anything happened to you, so I have to get you out of here." he said as he picked her up and ran out of the castle.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as he ran through the forest.

"To the old den. Inu-Yasha isn't fast enough to keep up with me, so I'll leave you there and lead him away from you." he told her.

"Mother! Kagome!" Yume yelled as she and Sumire ran up to the huts.

"What is it, Yume, where is Kibou?" Sango asked as she ran out of the hut carrying Inochi. It was late so Ketsuzen and Ivory were asleep inside the hut.

"We have to get out of here. Do you know of somewhere safe for us to go?" Yume asked her mother.

"My home village. It's in ruins now, but no one would think to look there for us. Now tell me what's going on? Where is Kibou?"

"Kibou is dead. Naraku killed him. We have to leave now. Naraku is going to send Inu-Yasha here to kill us." Yume told her mother. Sango wanted to fall to the ground and cry, but she couldn't. She knew she had to be strong for Ivory and Yume.

"Yume, take Inochi. I'll go to find Kagome. Get the horses and pack some things." Sango said as she ran into the dark forest.

"Inu-Yasha, follow my voice. I can lead you back to your body." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome, it's too dark. I can't see you." Inu-Yasha walked through the dark forest, but he couldn't see two feet in front of him.

"Just follow my voice." Kagome's voice seemed to echo around him.

"Which direction is her voice coming from?"

"Kagome!" Sango finally reached the clearing by the pond, where Kagome and Inu-Yasha often went. "I thought you would be here." Sango said as she walked up to her friend. As she reached Kagome, she noticed something wasn't right. "Kagome?" Sango placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Leave me!" Kagome screamed at her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Inu-Yasha needs my help. Leave me so that I may help him." Kagome said, then she turned back to the pond and peered in.

"But Kagome... Inu-Yasha is on his way here. Naraku's sending him here to kill us." Sango told her.

"I know. But I can't leave until Inu-Yasha has returned to himself." a singled tear fell from her eye.

"Then I will stay by you." Sango said as she turned to go back to the hut to get her weapon.

"Please, Sango, so many lives will be lost this night. Do not add another to the list." Kagome told her friend.

"If Inu-Yasha comes and you can't help him, then you will need my protection." Sango said as she vanished into the trees.

"Mother, everything is ready, but Kaze and Kage are here. What do you wish for us to do with them?" Yume asked.

"Take them with you." Sango told her.

"With me? Aren't you coming with us, where is Kagome?" Yume asked.

"She's not going, and neither am I. I have to stay and protect her, I own Kagome." Sango told her daughter.

"But you are no match for Inu-Yasha." Yume cried.

"I have fought Inu-Yasha before and held my own. I will be fine." Sango hugged her daughter, then walked over to Ivory, who was on horse back. "Ivory, Yume is going to take you somewhere that you will be safe. Listen to her and I will come for you as soon as I can." Sango told her as she kissed her softly.

"Goodbye Mommy." Ivory waved as Sumire lead her horse away from the huts, with Ketsuzen right behind them on his own horse, followed by Kaze and Kage. Yume jumped onto another horse and held Inochi in her arms.

"If we are the only one's to survive this..." Yume looked down at Inochi.

"Take care of them, Yume." Sango said. Yume nodded and then took off on her horse. Sango watched as the three horses rode over the hill and disappeared. Then Sango ran into her hut and pulled out her old slayer outfit. Moments later she immerged wearing her demon slayer outfit and carrying her hiratsu. "Kirara! What are you still doing here?" Sango bent down and picked up her small cat demon. "Please, go to Yume and protect her and the others. I will be fine with out you." Sango told her. Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms and transformed, then flew into the air. "Goodbye, old friend." Sango smiled as she turned and headed back towards the forest. But before she could reach the forest, she was attacked. "Inu-Yasha, you came sooner then I thought." Sango said as she dodged his attack.


	14. Chapter 14: All the Fighting

I don't own Inu-Yasha

**Chapter 14: All the Fighting**

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome peered into the pond and saw threw his eyes. "Sango... Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed as she watched Inu-Yasha's body attacking her friend.

"Kagome, you have to help me, or I'll kill Sango." Inu-Yasha told her.

"Tell me what to do."

"Kill me."

"I won't do that! I know you can fight this. I know you can return to your own body." Kagome cried.

"If you don't, Sango will die." Inu-Yasha told her.

"Fight Inu-Yasha, come back to me." Kagome's tears fell into the pond and Inu-Yasha's reflection disappeared. "Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!" Kagome kept screaming his name.

"Lady Kagura, where is Lord Sesshomaru? What has happened to Tsuta?" Jakken asked as Kagura walked in carrying her daughter.

"Jakken, go get Sesshomaru's sword and bring it here, then go find Inu-Yasha." Kagura ordered.

"Yes, my Lady." Jakken said as he ran out of the room. Kagura carried Tsuta to her room and laid her down on her bed. The bleeding had not stopped and her blankets were beginning to turn red. "I will not let you die tonight." Kagura promised her daughter. As Kagura sat on the floor next to Tsuta's bed, rubbing her hand she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I have not come to fight you. I am not your enemy." Kanna said as she stepped from the darkness.

"You serve Naraku, therefore you are my enemy. I will kill Naraku, even if it cost me my life, I swear it." Kagura said as she stood up.

"If you come after Naraku, I will have to destroy you." Kanna warned.

"Look what he did to my daughter! How can you defend him?" Kagura screamed.

"Naraku is our master, and we were created to serve him."

"Never again will I serve Naraku. I will die first." Kagura turned away from Kanna and looked down at Tsuta.

"Kagura... take this. It will protect you from what is about to happen." Kanna said as she handed her sister a huge part of the Shikon no Tama.

"Where did you get this?"

"I took it from Naraku. No matter what we do, we will always be connected to Naraku. His life force is our own. That is why I defend him. Once his life force is drained, we will no longer exist. But maybe, if you have the Shikon no Tama, then you might survive Naraku's destruction. I give it to you in the hopes that you will live on." Kanna told Kagura as she began to walk away.

"Kanna, wait! Why aren't you keeping the Shikon no Tama for yourself?"

"You have more to live for than I. I must go now. If I do not survive past this night, never forget me." Kanna said. A tear fell from Kagura's eye and onto the Shikon no Tama as Kanna vanished.

"The great Lord Sesshomaru. I am glad you finally came to me." Kaminari said as she slowly walked up to him. "You know that even though Naraku did not create me like he did Kanna and Kagura, I still feel as though they are my sisters." Kaminari said.

"Tell me where Naraku is." Sesshomaru asked as she came closer to him.

"I never believed that Kagura deserved such a great demon lord such as you. You deserve a demoness that is powerful, unlike Kagura." Kaminari said as she pressed herself against him. "I can tell that you want me. I can sense it." Kaminari said as she pressed her lips against his. "You do not even love Kagura."

"You are wrong." Sesshomaru said as he pushed Kaminari away from him.

"What?" she couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had resisted her.

"Tell me where Naraku is, or I will kill you."

"I will not betray him." Kaminari said as she used her staff to create a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. Sesshomaru continued on, father into the castle.

"I know this isn't you, Inu-Yasha." Sango said as she used her hiratsu to block the Tetseiga. "I hope Kagome can get through to him." Sango said to herself. She was running out of energy, but he wasn't slowing down a bit. "Hurry Kagome, please." Sango said as she dodged another of Inu-Yasha's attacks.

"Damn... you... Naraku." Miroku was struggling to get out of the castle. He was leaning on his staff as he slowly made his way through the long hallways. Inu-Yasha had almost killed him, but he didn't. "I know Inu-Yasha still has some control over his body, but I don't know if he'll be able to stop himself from killing our families." Miroku said to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru. How nice of you to visit me." Naraku said as Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Naraku, I have come to kill you." Sesshomaru told him.

"If that is what you feel you must do. But know this, if I die, then so will your mate." he said. "I am her life force. If I die, then she will as well."

"No, she will not." Kanna stepped out from the shadows.

"Kanna, have you betrayed me?"

"Kagura holds in her possession the Shikon no Tama. I took your jewel shards and gave them to her. It is not the whole Shikon no Tama, but there should be enough to sustain her life." Kanna explained.

"If he kills me, then you will die as well." Naraku told her.

"I am prepared to die. We were created from pure evil, not made to love or feel, but Kagura still found the one that she was meant for, despite you. I will not allow you to destroy her happiness. I will die, if that is what it takes for my sister to be happy." Kanna said as she held out her mirror and began to take Naraku's soul from his body.

"Kanna, you will die!" Naraku said as he took out his katana and slashed at her. Sesshomaru took out his sword and stabbed Naraku in the side. Blood gushed from Naraku's side as more of his soul was taken from his body.

"You must kill him. My mirror cannot hold his soul much longer." Kanna told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled his sword up.

"Die." he said as he brought his sword down on Naraku.

"Thank you." Kanna said as the souls in her mirror began to break free. Sesshomaru watched as Kanna's body began to glow. "Hurry now, go to Kagura. She needs you." Kanna told him as the light around her began to dim.

"Tsuta..." Kagura took her hand and brushed it against her daughter's cheek.

"Lady Kagura! I have brought the Tenseiga, but Inu-Yasha cannot be found." Jakken said as he ran into the room.

"What do you mean? Where are the twins?" Kagura asked as she grabbed him.

"I went to their huts, but no one was there. The place had been abandoned." Jakken answered her.

"Something is wrong. Go find my chil..." Kagura began to say, but couldn't speak. Suddenly her body was writhing with pain.

"Lady Kagura? What is it?" Jakken asked as she dropped him and fell to the ground.

"Naraku... he's... dead." Kagura said just before she blacked out.

"Lady Kagura!" Jakken ran to her side, but there was nothing he could do for her.

"Finally." Yume said as they reached the gates to the Demon Slayer Village.

"This is where your mother is from?" Sumire asked as she helped the twins off their horse.

"Yes. My grandfather was the leader of this village, but he was killed in battle. Mother doesn't like to talk about it. We shall stay in this hut." Yume said as she inspected one of the huts. All the other huts were run down.

"Will mommy and daddy find us here?" Ivory asked her sister.

"Yes. As soon as they can." Yume answered her. Sumire decided to stay with them, until someone came for them. As Sumire helped Yume fix the roof of the hut, so that the rain would not come in, Kirara landed.

"Kirara!" Ivory ran and hugged the huge cat demon.

"Kirara, where is my mother?" Yume asked the demon, knowing she would not get an answer.

"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha could see her face through the darkness. It was the only thing he could see. "I'm coming to you." he said as he walked through the dark forest.

"Sango!" Miroku had finally made it home, but there was no one there. "Sango! Yume! Ivory! Kagome!" Miroku yelled, but there was no answer. Then he heard the sounds of a fierce battle not far from him. Miroku knew it was Inu-Yasha trying to kill one of his loved ones. He hurried to get to them before Inu-Yasha killed. "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he watched Inu-Yasha knock the hiratsu out of Sango's bloody hands.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as the Tetseiga came crashing down on her frail body.

"No!" Miroku screamed and unleashed his wind tunnel, but to his surprise, there was no wind. The hole in his right hand was now gone. As Miroku stood in horror at the site of his loved one lying on the ground covered in blood, a ball of light flew by him and into Inu-Yasha's body. "Sango." Miroku cried as he picked up her bloody body and held her in his arms.

"Miroku... Sango... what have I done?" Inu-Yasha fell to the ground as he stared at his bloody hands.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad your back to normal." Kagome said as tears streamed down her face.

"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears. "I killed her." He said as a tear fell from his eye.

"What?" Kagome turned and saw Miroku holding Sango in his arms. "Sango..." Kagome didn't know what to do. The man she loved killed her best friend. "Wait! Sesshomaru, his sword can bring the dead back to life!" Kagome remembered.

"Do you think he will help us?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"He better, because I have something he needs." Kagome said.

"What?"

"His children." Kagome answered Inu-Yasha as she stood up. "Take me to Sesshomaru's castle." Kagome ordered.

Okay, that's it. That's the end of the story. I was going to add more to it, which I did, but I took it off because it was starting to lead into another story all together. If you want to know what happens next you have to read my next story, as soon as I finish the first chapter. –wind-goddess86


End file.
